Without limiting the scope of the invention, this background of the present invention is in connection with the network architecture for telecommunications systems, particularly the third generation wireless systems. The popularity, complexity and scope of wireless communication networks have increased dramatically over the last few years. The complexity is especially increased with the addition of customers' capability of subscribing to circuit switching services as well as to packet switching services. The addition not only enlarged the scope of wireless telecommunications capability, but also increased the traffic in signaling among the devices within the network. As a result, network owners and service providers are looking for ways to reduce the signaling traffic among the devices within the network while maintaining the wide scope of wireless service.
What is needed is a method and system for a better way to manage subscriber data that is transferred back and forth between the network devices in order to provide service to the mobile subscribers.